Kanbu Bust-out
Wasted Busted Kanbu dies |reward = $30,000 |unlocks = Grand Theft Auto |unlockedby = Under Surveillance |todo = Steal a cop car! Rig the car with a bomb! Okay now go to the police station. You left your honor with the Yakuza Kanbu. You must protect him! Now get him to the Yakuza dojo. }} Kanbu Bust-out is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Yakuza co-leader Kenji Kasen from his casino in the Torrington district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Kenji informs Claude that a high-ranking member of the Yakuza has been arrested by the Liberty City Police Department and that Claude will be breaking him out. Claude takes a police car to 8-Ball's bomb shop, getting the car rigged with a time bomb. Claude drives to the police headquarters and parks the car next to the cells, before detonating the bomb. Claude and Kanbu then steal a police vehicle to escape the police station before changing cars to lose the pursuing police. After losing the police, Claude takes Kanbu to the Hyaku Dojo. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Steal a cop car *Rig the car with a bomb *Okay now go to the police station *Arm the bomb *Get clear of the car *You left your honor with the Yakuza Kanbu. You must protect him *Lose the cops *Now get him back to the Yakuza dojo Reward The reward for completing the mission is $30,000 and the mission Grand Theft Auto is unlocked. Gallery KanbuBust-out-GTAIII3.jpg|Claude placing the car bomb. KanbuBust-out-GTAIII.jpg|Kenji telling Claude to free Kanbu from the LCPD BloodyCell-GTAIII.png|The bloody cell. Walkthrough KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at Kenji's Casino to meet Kenji Kasen and is mistaken by Kenji's bodyguard for an intruder. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Kenji signals for the bodyguard to not touch Claude and leave them alone for a few moments. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Kenji tells Claude that his sister talked good of him, but Kenji still does not trust a person out of their organization. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Kenji informs Claude of Kanbu, a high-ranking member of the family being held in police custody. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Kenji tells Claude to bust Kanbu out and bring him to a dojo in Bedford Point. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude is tasked with getting a police car, which he will use to break Kanbu out. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude stealing a police car from the LCPD headquarters in Torrington. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude is tasked with planting a bomb in the car. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude making his way to an 8-Ball's garage in Newport. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|Claude at the 8-Ball's garage. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|After rigging the car with a bomb, Claude is tasked with going back to the police station and busting Kanbu out. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude returning to the station. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Claude arming the bomb. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|After the bomb has exploded, Kanbu is busted out of jail. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Claude and Kanbu escaping from the police. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Claude and Kanbu getting rid of police attention by respraying their getaway car at a Pay 'n' Spray garage. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS17.jpg|Claude is tasked with getting Kanbu to the dojo. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS18.jpg|Claude and Kanbu on their way to the dojo. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS19.jpg|Kanbu running inside. KanbuBustOut-GTAIII-SS20.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *The use of police brutality is implied, as sounds of a man being beaten can be heard outside the station, and Kanbu's cell has bloodstains on the wall. **The same blood marks are also seen in the bathroom of Apartment 3C in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and underneath the heads of the dead Liberty City Port Authority guards during Grand Theft Aero later in Grand Theft Auto III. *An unused string in the american.GXT file, "KM1_D", refers to Claude being rewarded by allowing him to obtain two bodyguards from the Hyaku Dojo. *After the mission, the wall will remain destroyed and will not be repaired for the rest of the game. *Kanbu (幹部) means executive in Japanese. Navigation }}de:Die Befreiung des Kanbu ru:Kanbu Bust-out Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III